


Hot Chocolate

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day four prompt for the yuletube prompt list.Marvin comes in from outside and makes hot chocolate for everyone.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Kudos: 4





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from [Snowball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926929).

It had been a little over an hour since Henrik sent them out of the house when the front door opened. He braced himself for the noise. But it didn't come. Not in the sense he expected since it was Marvin that walked in. Glancing over to the couch as he removed his snowy shoes, Marvin spoke up, “Sorry to interrupt. And sorry to say but they're coming back in soon.” After setting his shoes aside and shrugging off his coat he continued. “I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?”

Jameson shifted in his seat. “Yes. Thank you,” he signed.

Henrik checked his empty cup. “I suppose I'll take some as well.” With a smile, Marvin hurried to the kitchen. After a few minutes Jameson got up to join him, followed not long later by Henrik.

Marvin was just finishing up and pouring the mugs when Jackie and Chase burst in the house. After throwing off their coats, gloves, and shoes they hurried in the kitchen. Opening up a bag of mini marshmallows he set it on the table as everyone collected their mugs. After taking a handful of the marshmallows, Marvin collected his own mug.

Before long Jackie and Chase were throwing marshmallows at each other and in the other persons mug. “I swear,” Henrik muttered from where he stood near the door. “If they complain their drinks got cold...”

Shaking his head, but not hiding his smile, Marvin told him, “Let them have fun.”

“Their types of fun is exhausting,” Henrik stated.

Jameson smiled over his cup as he watched them. Sure, maybe they got a little loud at times, but really, at times like this, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
